victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepover at Sikowitz's
Sleepover at Sikowitz's (also called The Great Sikowitz Sleepover) is the 20th episode of Victorious. It is also the Season 1 finale. It aired on March 26th, 2011 to 4.1 million viewers. Click here to watch it. Plot Sikowitz hosts a sleepover party to help Tori, André, Robbie, Cat, Jade, and Beck learn about method acting. Each person chooses the character another person will play. Whoever breaks character before the next morning is eliminated from the party and banished from his house forever. Tori's character is a police officer obsessed with Raisin Bran that wears a lot of red lipstick (chosen by André based on a dream he had), Robbie plays a motivational speaker who drank a beverage that gave him jelly legs (chosen by Cat), Cat's persona (created by Beck) works as an annoying 80's comedian, Beck's character is an Englishman with a Cockney accent who loves to invade other people's personal space (chosen by Robbie), Jade's character (chosen by Tori) is a happy-go-lucky Alabama farm girl who is positive about everything, and André acts as a marathon runner who is nine months pregnant (upon Jade's request). When everyone arrives at Sikowitz’s house, they all compete to go the longest without breaking character. Robbie loses the game first when he is fooled into breaking character by Sikowitz, who crashes through his kitchen window to catch a fly and pretends to be injured so that his students will forget the game in their concern. Sikowitz's nephew Jason then enters from another room, and Tori (in character) flirts with him. When Jason mentions he'll be going to the Moxi to see a movie with his friends, Cat breaks character voluntarily in order to go with him. André's grandmother, who is paranoid about why he has not come home, frantically calls him multiple times asking where he is, but André only continues to stay in character, confusing her even further. This prompts her to come to Sikowitz's home and ask demandingly, who 'did that to him' (meaning his pregnancy). As André tries to explain in a whispered voice, he breaks character and is sent away by Sikowitz, who had heard him. Sikowitz then asks Jade to go get a tray of hot quesadillas fresh from the oven. Jade burns her hand, but manages to stay in character while in pain, but she eventually runs out of the house to curse and destroy the neighbor's car, losing the game. Eventually, Tori and Beck's characters begin to drive Sikowitz nuts, so he leaves the room so they can't bother him, and they fall asleep. In the morning, Beck breaks character when he asks Tori what time it is in his normal voice. Tori, realizing that Beck broke character, becomes very excited and shakes Raisin Bran on him, declaring that she is "VICTORIOUS!" She continues to stay in character while she celebrates her win. Subplot Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Vega are trying to celebrate their anniversary by watching a sad and romantic movie, but are interrupted by all the eliminated students (first Robbie, then Cat and Jason, then André, then Jade), all of whom, for unknown reasons, find the film super hilarious. Trivia *In the promo, you can hear Beggin' on Your Knees, which was heard in the next episode, Beggin' on Your Knees. *Avan Jogia said on Twitter that this is his favorite episode of Season 1 . *Dan Schneider is mentioned by Beck near the end of the episode. **Likewise, Dan himself said that this episode is reminiscent of his older shows, like All That and The Amanda Show; these shows featured unusual characters who tried their best to annoy others. *How each member breaks character: *#Robbie, when Sikowitz (pretending to be hurt) asks who's there, and Robbie reveals his real name. *#Cat, when she cheerfully joins Sikowitz's nephew Jason to go to the movies. *#André, when his grandmother comes in and he tries to deny being André, but then he breaks character when he tries to explain to her that it is an acting exercise. *#Jade, who after accidentally burning her hands by touching a very hot tray, runs outside, and Sikowitz claims she "never broke character", until she yells and breaks a car window. Sikowitz and Tori retreat inside when a police car drives by. *#Beck, who after he and Tori crashed on Sikowitz's chairs, he says, "What time is it?" in his normal voice, forgetting his British accent. *'Season's Last Line': "I am a police officer, and I am Victorious! Enjoy some raisin bran, you freakish Brit!" *Cat says "Where's the beef?" in the same tone that the cast does (excluding Tori) near the end of April Fool's Blank. *'Ending Tagline': (Sikowitz) "I can't take it anymore!" *Trina is absent in this episode although she is mentioned by her dad when Robbie drops by the house. According to her TheSlap page, she was at the mall with her friends. *Raisin Bran is actually a real cereal. *This is the first time Rex has hit on Tori & felt uncomfortable (Tori kissed Rex after Rex joked that Tori's part was to be a girl who loved kissing boys his size & Rex probably never expected Tori to kiss him) Rex also never appears after that. *Sikowitz likes liquid soap just like Gibby from "iCarly". *The outfit that Jade wears is similar to the outfit Carly wears during the "The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Mustache was a Squirrel" segment in "iCarly". *This is the second time that Cat's hair is curly (even though the actress who portrays Cat Ariana Grande's hair is naturally curly). First being Pilot. *A picture of André in-character is seen in Freddie's blog on iCarly.com. *This is the second episode that a main character has had to play a farm girl, the first being in the episode The Bird Scene (Tori). *It is implied in this episode that Cat broke up with Danny since she is flirting and going out with Jason in this episode. *André's shirt says Daka on it. This was a reference to the iCarly episode "iPromote Techfoots," and the Drake and Josh episode "Really Big Shrimp." *The characters who had to choose for each other: **Beck chooses for Cat. **Cat chooses for Robbie. **Robbie chooses for Beck. **André chooses for Tori. **Tori chooses for Jade. **Jade chooses for André. *This episode reveals that Mr. and Mrs.Vega are aware of Robbie's crush on their older daughter, as when Robbie shows up at their home Mr. Vega remarks, "Trina's not here." *Jade almost broke character when she threatened Beck (in character) while eating Raisin Bran together with Tori (in character). *This is the first episode to be self-referential, when Tori declares herself "Victorious" for not breaking character and winning Sikowitz's challenge. *This is the second time that Beck was forced to speak in a British accent. The first time was in The Bird Scene *Not counting IParty with Victorious, this is the last episode where Jade's hair color is brown. *Sikowitz informs Tori and Beck not to look under the cabinet in his bathroom implying he is hiding adult films. *When Jade kicks the neighbor's car window after breaking character she shouts "move this car" which sounds like she said a curse word. *The order in which they were banished from Sikowitz's house goes: Robbie, then Cat, then André, then Jade, then Beck. This was the same order in which they were eliminated in their alphabetical improv in Pilot, only that Robbie was not in the game, and Beck never got eliminated in the game. *According to Sikowitz, he had claimed he'd gotten a recipe from Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover is an actor who starred in Back to the Future as George McFly. *With the series including the first season starting on March 27, 2010, and this episode airing on March 26, 2011 as a season finale, season 1 went on for almost exactly a year. *This is the first time Jade has said something about using a car to hurt herself. In this episode she says "I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door". In The Worst Couple, she says "If we're gonna keep talking about Tori's phone, can someone take me to a car door so I can slam my face in it." *This is the first time Sikowitz referrers to Tori as Toro. (Toro is a fatty tuna according to Sikowitz) *This is the first time Sikowitz' house is seen. *Although Trina is not shown in this episode she is mentioned by Tori's dad. *Toro sushi is also mentioned in iCarly season 6 episode 4 when Spencer calls Carly fatty tuna. Running Gags *Robbie and his Giant PearPad. *The kids appearing at the Vega's house and laughing at Terms of Endearment, which is a romantic tragedy, not a comedy. *Tori (as Officer Pedesco) eating and talking about Raisin Bran. Quotes Sikowitz: Who wants to have a sleepover at my house? Jade: her hand I do. looks at her Oh come on! You guys don't wanna see where this lunatic lives? No offense. Sikowitz: It's alright, Jade. I savour your bitterness like a sweet, rancid cream sauce. Jade: So who picks the characters we play? Sikowitz: Beck, you'll choose for Cat, Cat will choose for Robbie, Robbie will choose for Beck, André will choose for Tori, Tori will choose for Jade, Jade, you'll choose for André. I think that deserves some applause! Beck: Cat will play a 1980's stand-up comedian...who's very annoying! Cat: I wanna be a unicorn. Beck: You can't. Cat: Phooey! Sikowitz: Now, Cat! Who will Robbie be playing? Cat: Well, I've decided, Robbie's role should be a motivational speaker. Robbie: Pfft, I can do that! Cat: Who just drank some weird beverage that makes his legs weak and wobbly! Robbie: '''Okay, so, uh, I'm a motivational speaker with...jelly legs. '''Cat: Yeah, I'm creative. Sikowitz: Wonderful. Robbie, tell us the character you've chosen for Beck. Robbie: Sure! One sec. on his Pear Pad Okay. Beck will be playing a guy from England whose accent is really hard to understand and he's always invading people's personal space. Beck: an English accent No problem. Sikowitz: Andre! What do you have in store for Toro? Tori: Did you just call me Toro? Sikowitz: Maybe. Tori: It's To-ri! Sikowitz: I know. But I do love that fatty tuna. Tori: Robbie Should I be offended? Andre: Okay, Tori's character will be a cop who wears way too much red lipstick and is obsessed with Raisin Bran. Tori: Where did you come up with that? Andre: Well, see, I had this dream last night where this lady cop was like...and she was like...then I was like...I just thought of it. Sikowitz: Tori! Tell us what Jade will be. Tori: Love to. Jade will be an innocent farm girl from Alabama who's always super sweet and never gets upset about anything. Jade: I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door. Sikowitz: Now tell us who Andre will be playing. Jade: Ugh, fine. You're gonna be a guy who's just finished running a marathon... Andre: Okay. Jade: Who also happens to be nine months pregnant. Andre: ...Who's the daddy? Sikowitz: I spy a fly with my little thigh! Tori: Thigh? Sikowitz: ''the fly'' Come here, you winged nuisance! Tori: I'm a police officer would you like to join me in a handful of raisin bran? Cat: What's the deal with Raisin Bran? Is it raisins? Is it bran? I wanna know! Robbie: Ladies, please! It's not about the raisins... or the bran! It's about the future and living your dreams! Oh there go the legs! (Lands on the floor) Jason leaves with Cat Tori: And to think I was gonna let that boy eat my Raisin Bran! André: I think I'm gonna have a baby! André's grandmother: Baby?!? What the bug are you talking about! Jade: My goodness, that tray was hot! Oh, well. Look at it! My skin's starting to blister! And I do believe that's the sweet smell of my burning flesh! Sikowitz: Uh, Jade, perhaps I should try- Jade: Who's Jade? My name is Betsy Goldenheart. A happy farmgirl who's experiencing extreme pain right now! Aowwwnng... and exits house Sikowitz: And yet she never broke character- Jade: MOVE THIS CAR!!! [''Wrecks car window''] ''Sikowitz:' You broke character! '''Tori:' And your neighbor's car window...'' Tori: I can see your belly button! Jade: Why, yes, that is my belly button! Tori: Have you ever considered filling it with Raisin Bran? Tori: (Stuffs Raisin bran in Jade's mouth) Now you're eating Raisin Bran! Jade: Sure! I'd love to eat raisin bran that has been manhandled by your filthy hands! Robbie: Sorry that we hurt your feelings we just think that method acting is kinda dumb. Sikowitz: Of course you think method acting is dumb it's too challenging for you. Jade: Yeah, I don't think that's the real issue here. Sikowitz: Staying in character no matter what happens something only true professional actors can pull off...sometimes I forget you're all just children...amateurs... Cat: He called us amateurs! Rex: Your wack job teacher called you out! Ha! I love it! Sikowitz: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your amateur, feelings! Cat: Gasps He did it again! Tori: Do you have anything sharp or pointy in your pockets that could injure me? Sikowitz: I certainly hope not. Tori: Doorbell! Robbie: Ah yes, thank you for inviting us into your fine home, but don't forget to thank yourself because if you just believe in yourself there's nothing you can't do! Robbie: I'm Kevin Cornblew motivational speaker. I've devoted my life to helping teens ah there go the legs! Sikowitz: Are you alright? Robbie: I'm right as rain thank you for asking. Tori: We got a man down caucasian man glasses afro possibly Jewish, can I offer you some raison bran? Andre: I'm so pregnant I need to sit down. Robbie: Yes if you just believe in your dreams that you can sit in any chair. Anywhere... Andre: Yeah... okay... Cat: What I want to know is what part of the chicken do the nuggets come from? Where is this wacky farm that raises these chickens? Tori: I'll need to see a license and registration!...Why don't you stop invading my personal space and have a little of this raison bran! Jade: Well aren't you two having fun eating raison bran together. Just be careful British man who knows what terrible things could happen to you if that continues. Tori: Who is that handsome young man over there! Does he have a girlfriend cause as a police officer I need to know that information. Jason: No, I'm not dating anyone. Tori: Ah, then we have much to discuss! Andres Grandmother: I don't know you! Tori: Who's at the door? Sikowitz: I'm not sure... Ms. Harris: Where's Andre? Sikowitz: Andre per say, isn't ... here. Beck: Hello love, you look a little chapped can I interest you in a... Ms. Harris: NO!!! Goofs *When Sikowitz first rings in on the status, it's 9:27 PM, and André's grandmother calls shortly after. The scene then goes to the Vega's house when Robbie arrives, then when Sikowitz updates again it's 11:14 PM. Normally, wouldn't the rest of the gang have been at home at the time of the second to last scene when they're all watching the movie with Tori's parents? *The episode ends at Saturday morning. Technically, Tori and Beck both had succeeded in the method acting exercise. *After the commercial break, you can see Beck playing with Cat's face. But when it shows them again, Cat is near the window, nowhere near Beck and he was in the same place as he was supposedly playing with Cat's face. *André's grandmother knew where to find André despite not receiving any information, however it's possible that André told his grandmother the address before he went there. *Jade's hand seemed to be fine at the Vega's house, but it hurt enough for her to break a car before. Gallery References 120 120 120 120 20